Power Rangers: Era of the Stones
by alcdolera
Summary: The Years had passed and many where amazed in the beauty and the shine of the stones. But little that they know that 6000 BC the caveman uses the stones to protect themselves from evil spirits with the help of Fairies. 5 individuals will possess this power and protect the earth from the evil King Jackery and forces. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Characters and Disclaimer

_**Characters:**_

 **RANGERS:**

 **Red Ranger:**

 **Name** : James Chris Landers  
 **Nickname** : "JC"  
 **Age** : 18  
 **Sports or any hobbies** : Basketball  
 **Special Power** : when he has the gem... his abilities are super strenght  
 **Usual outfit** : jacket with a red t-shirt under it, Pants, shoes and syled hair  
 **Background** : Chris is the newbie in the Jackon's High School, He was raised by a complete family. He has been the positive thinker of the group always on the mood and somehow academically good but he has a next door look that every girl loves. Since he was a kid her parents gave him a red stone, His parents told him that it was a traditional gift that passed on to generations and so on but he laughs about it but he considered the gem as a lucky charm to his doings in life. JC was never a quitter when it comes to fight... He learns taekwondo and kick boxing at the same time. His attitude consist of being thoughtful but sometime ignorant in the feelings of others. He is the leader of the POWER RANGERS

 **Blue Ranger**

 **Name** : Ian Howard  
 **Nickname** : Ian  
 **Age** : 18  
 **Sports or any hobbies** : Baseball  
 **Special Power** : When he was the gemstone, his powers are Telekinesis  
 **Usual outfit** : Blue Stripes polo with pants, shoes  
 **Background** : Ian Howard is the big brother of Michien, Ian is a whiz kid in the group and often protective of Michien, he knows what is best from his sister but never accepts that his sister can be independent. Ian along with her sister is raised by her uncle where there parents died on a car accident. Ian is wiser when it comes to all the problems you can find on the book but his weakness when it comes from fighting skills that's why he is now learning Karate to have a self-defense. Before at the age of 9 his uncle gave him a blue stone while his little sister gave him a pink stone... Their Uncle said that it was given and pass on to generations to come. He is the brain of the group.

 **Green Ranger**

 **Name** : Travis Gaint  
 **Nickname** : Travis  
 **Age** : 19  
 **Sports or any hobbies** : Soccer  
 **Special Power** : when he as the gem... His power is Super Speed  
 **Usual outfit** : Leather Jacket with matching Green T-shirt with Leather pants along with black shoes  
 **Background** : Travis is the happy go lucky group. Often times he doesn't care about his studies but with the help of Ian puts him back in track. When it comes to a situation, he gets serious mainly concerning his friends. His father gave the green stone when he was 10 explaining it was his grandmother greatest treasure.

 **Yellow Ranger**

 **Name** : Lourielle Haynt  
 **Nickname** : "Riela"  
 **Age** : 18  
 **Sports or any hobbies** : Volleyball  
 **Special Power** : When she has the gem... Psychic and enable to read minds  
 **Usual outfit** : Yellow casual dress with matching flats... Her hairs is always tied up in knot  
 **Background** : Riela was only a baby when she was found on a time capsule along side with the yellow stone. In the present time Riela was raised by his adoptive parents who happens to researchers about the gemstones and also the one who will create and assemble the power rangers. Riela is loner and not care about the world. She doesn't believe in friendships although in the past she met a person that change her life but tragedy strikes and went back on being cold and loner. When Riela was 8 her adaptive parents gave her the yellow stone and explained about her past. Riela was trained Taekwondo, Karate and Kick and she knows that she was the chosen to be Power Rangers.

 **Pink Ranger**

 **Name** : Michien Howard  
 **Nickname** : Michien  
 **Age** : 17  
 **Sports or any hobbies:** Tennis  
 **Special Power** : When she holds the gemstone, Her powers is Invisible  
 **Usual outfit** : Pink outfit or sometimes with a touch of pink  
 **Background:** Michien Howard is the little sister of Ian, although that they are not look alike... She is like a baby to her big brother but she's sick of it. She was 6 when her parents died. Michien is very sweet, kind but sometimes mean to other boys. Michien always proves that she is capable of doing things without her brother that's why she was trained in wu shu and Karate by her Auntie. She was 8 years old when her Uncle gave the Pink Stone although confuse she is keeping it for luck... Michien is the youngest of the group.

 **Allies**

 **Mr and Mrs. Haynt** **  
**  
There are the parents of Riela and they also the one who found her 18 years ago. They both are the researchers of the stone. It was a mystery on how did they found Riela in the midst on their expodition... As they research the stones they found out that the yellow stone has a power and also the 4 stones but they built a special morpher and also some machines...

 **Harold Yant**

The trainer of the 5 teenagers... He was able to trained Riela. In the school he works as a Gym teacher and also he has a knowledge about the stones 

**Gadarnia**

The Fairy that will help the rangers in their Powers... She was resurrected after the war with the power youth that's why she's young after a thousands of years. She was found by Mr. and Mrs. Haynt after they encounter an incident. At the present she works as a nurse with a minimal use of powers in the school and also Teaches Biology. She has a mission to find the missing child.

 **The BADDIES**

 **King Jackery**

He's the evil who almost rule the world but they were stop because of the 5 last warriors that possess the gem. But he was able to live because of the black gem. He possess the black gem together with his wife Lady Katrania... Together of his servants the minitor and Sorter they will try to rule the world.

 **Lady Katrina**

She is the wife of King Jackery and bearing the child that can rule the world before his father... Her powers is the fire and also hold the black gem

 **Minitor and Sorter** **  
**  
The one that will help King Jackery and Lady Katrina to rule the world once again..

 **Soldiers...**

Foot gems... Soldiers with the shape of diamonds as their head...

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Power Rangers**_


	2. Episode 1: Gathering of the Stones

**Episode 1: Gathering the Gem**

" _ **In the world of mysteries, many are solved but others are still remain a mystery**_ _"_

In the present time, a group of researchers and scientist are trying to look for answers in the questions that the earth has to offer and because of it. But 2 researchers were on the quest as they went to the deep forest on the Yosemite.

"Hey! We've been walking for the past 5 hours can we take a break" a man with glasses is complaining because they are tired

"Wait a minute… we still have to explore the woods remember… and besides you already have breaks on that 5 hours of walking" a woman said as she walks and takes a picture on the trees until…

A cry was heard…

"Did you heart that" a man said

"Okay now your imagine things… okay here's the deal we rest for 20 minutes and then we get moving okay?" the woman said as she approach the man but he walks away from her and tries to locate where the crying comes from and as he look at the bushes and was shocked on what his eyes see…

"I think I found where the crying comes from" the man said and then the woman followed him and it was a shocker

A baby was found at the bushes near a tall tree completely naked and crying. The woman gets blankets in her backpack and wraps it on the baby and carries it. The man tries to look if someone is near them but no one was there.

"What are we going to do with this baby?" the woman said

"How about we tell this to the forest rangers if they saw someone besides us in this forest" the man said but before they leave the man saw something besides the baby in the bushes a gem.

"Look what I also found" the man said and he was fascinated but then the baby began to cry as the woman tries to calm the baby. The man quickly put the gem on the baby's body and it became quiet

"I guess that gem belongs to the baby" The woman said

"But who could put this baby in the woods" the man said… and then silence struck upon them

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

18 years had passed…

1st day at East High school as the students are now entering the gates. Many of the students are chattering some are goofing off. Like other students many are smart, simple, and rebellious and sometimes quiet mysterious. As students walks in groups or pairs, a boy wearing jacket with a red t-shirt under it, Pants, shoes and styled hair holding a backpack is walking alone but many woman look at the him in a star struck motion. The boy was in the hallways looking for the locker as he searches a boy with blue stripes polo with pants, shoes bumps into him. "Hey watch were you going man" the boy in blue said

"Sorry man… I was looking for my locker… you alright man" the other boy said

The boy was kind of looking at him "Your new here" he asked

"Well in the looks… Yes my name is James but you can call me JC" as he shakes hands in a dude way

"Ian dude… so trying to look for your locker?" Ian asked and accepts the hand shake

"Yeah… it's kinda difficult… you know a new kid in this big school… I used to study at the Technology High School on the other city but since my parents are now working here" JC said

"I see… Well how about I give you some tour so that the next time you wouldn't get lost if that's okay with you dude" Ian said but before JC could say yes, a guy with Leather Jacket with matching Green T-shirt with Leather pants along with black shoes approach Ian "So ready for your deserts" the boy said

JC was kinda curious about what the boy said and he feels the tension about Ian and him but Ian "Bring it on" he said and then JC step up "Guyz… The first day of school are getting into the rumble"

But the two just laughs it off then the boy approach JC "Relax dude… We're not going to fight"

"Yeah… this is just a greeting… He is always like that" Ian said

"By the way… Travis is my name… Your new here aren't you?" Travis said

"Yeah I am… Kinda stuck in the new kid here" JC said… Travis approach his shoulder "Don't worry dude… It's normal and besides you are not alone…" he added

"Yeah a lot of here is newbie's… According to the school poll every school year 50% are new kids and your one of them" Ian said as JC stare at him and Travis smiled at him

"Don't worry dude… Smarty pants talk" Travis said "Hey what's your schedule are we going to same class" he asked

JC look at his schedule while Ian is looking at his cell phone "Well my first class is Literature" JC answered

"Cool… Classmates… How about you?" Travis asked about Ian but he is busy looking at his cell phone and Travis figures it out "Bro, Your sister is fine I saw her entering the classroom" he said

"Wait, you have a sister?" JC said

"Yes… her name is Michien, my only sister. You know as Big Brothers, we have to be protective about their little siblings" Ian explained but Travis begs to differ

"You mean overprotective, Ian your sister is 17 years old not 7 years old" Travis said "She has a mind on her own and besides you know Michien… She's not the type of girl to be messed with" he added

"I know, but you can't help it…" Ian said but before he could explain the bell ring to start the first class

"Well start of the first class…" JC said

Then the 3 boys were off to school, Travis and JC went to their class that is Literature while Ian went on his first class that is Chemistry.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Darkness is considered an evil territory and also land of the betrayal and despair and it will continue has deep within the core of the earth lives a Castle with pure black and silver stones and the environment was made by lighting, thunder and Lava that is around the castle. Inside the castle an army of diamond headed soldiers are marching and some of them are training in the training room while others are making some weapons in the science room.

The Center of the Castle, which is the Throne room and it, was filled with evil as a half man and half bull named Minitor was looking at the throne seat as he waited a dust covered half of the room and when it disappeared a wizard monster appeared by the name Sorter he cast spells and wizardly and also he's the responsible by the monsters.

"Thousands of years had passed… The people are having no memory about the war that save them from extinction and slavery" Sorter said

"I agree with you… Fairies and Caveman once live this planet and now caveman turned into people and forgotten the existence of Fairy. The time has come to conquer the world that has been held to us in thousands of years" Minitor said then a mysterious voice was here as a woman that is pregnant wearing a dark dress walks over the throne.

"Lady Katrina… You finally arrived and the child your bearing is it going to arrive soon" Sorter said

"Not yet but as soon as the earth will be ours then my child will be the next ruler of this world and I know that my husband will be pleased" Lady Katrina said and then a man in a warrior outfit approach Lady Katrina and then touch her tummy.

"King Jackery!" Sorter said as he, Minitor and some of the soldiers bow down before him and then alongside Lady Katrina sat on her throne and soon or later King Jackery sat down.

"Thousand Years had passed and now we are conquering this world again and because the fairies are no longer capable of protecting the humans… It will be easy us to destroy them once and for all… Sorter send me the best monster you have" King Jackery said

"Yes My King.." Sorter said

"Minitor prepare the soldiers… Remember the strongest we got" King Jackery ordered

"At once master" Minitor approved and everyone screamed as they are now preparing for another invasion to rule the earth once again.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After an hour the bells rang sounding the first class is over as the student went out to the classroom. Ian went on his locker to get some things in the next class, as he opens his locker a blonde girl wearing a pink jacket and underneath is a black casual dress with matching black flats shoes and holding some books and carries a white bag came by him.

"Big Brother!" the girl said

"Michien!" Ian said "Why didn't you text me when you get to your classroom?" he questioned

Michien is her name the only youngest sister of Ian and also the only family member that Ian have after their parents died in a car accident.

"Come on, nothing is hurt and besides you already know I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." Michien said, "I know you love me Big Brother but you have to trust me… Okay I'm grown up and besides I am not those girls... Okay?" Michien added

Ian smiled at patted her hair "I trust you" he said

"Are you sure?" Michien questioned his brother's assurance

"Yes… I do" Ian said and both of them smiled… After a few moments JC and Travis went to the two.

"Hey Ian, Michien what are you doing here… I thought your class will start 5 minutes" Travis said

"Yes I am, I'm just here to see Big Brother… You know him a minute that he has no news about me… I will receive a lost notification to the principle," Michien said

"You said it right" Travis laugh

"Yeah… Funny" Ian said but he almost forgot to introduce to a new comer "By the way this is JC, he's new here and by the JC this is my sister Michien" Ian introduces JC to her sister

"Hi Nice to meet you" JC said as he offers a handshake and Michien happily accepts it

"Nice to meet you and don't worry you'll be okay as long as you are being yourself" Michien said but then as she look at the clock "OMG! I'm late for my Spanish class, Bye Big Brother" she said as she storms away

"Your sister is pretty… Does she have a boyfriend?" JC asked Ian but Travis answers the question that JC asked, "No… why are you planning?"

"Actually no… she does not have a boyfriend while I'm around and besides she's not the type that said yes..." Ian said as he looks at JC

"Don't worry… It's not my priority in this moment and besides I'm not looking for love right now" JC said

As the 3 boys look at the clock "Travis were late" Ian said even though Travis and Ian are not the same class in the first period they both have a class in History while JC has an Biology class

"Yeah I'm late too" JC said as he storms off and also did Travis and Ian…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JC was in a hurry as he ran fast but he was reckless until he bumps into a girl and the book that she was holding scattered on the floor but instead of helping the girl JC ran off and that made the girl wearing a yellow T-shirt and pants angry but she didn't say a word as she quickly pick up her things even though people are walking not even one of them help her. But she doesn't mind as she quickly gathers her things and walk onto her next class.

JC rush into the next time and just a minute to spare. He went inside and sits on his chair and wait for the professor to come and a woman with blond hair had entered the room as she went to the stand and introduce herself "My name is Ms. Gardania and I will be teaching Biology" Gardania said but before she continues the introduction a girl that JC bumps earlier went inside the room and every person in the room look at her.

"I'm sorry" the girl said… JC look at the girl as he remembers that that's the girl who fell while he was running

"Riela Haynt, Don't worry your just in time Have a seat" Ms. Gardania said,

Riela Haynt was her name as everyone look at her as she took a seat right next to JC who is anxious because he was responsible why she was late. He tried to talk to her but she was hesitant leaving JC with a guilty feeling.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Travis and Ian went to the class together as they went on their seat a woman had entered the room and quickly calm the other students.

"Hello class my name is Mrs. Leona Haynt I'll be teaching you History" she said

Everyone was listening to the lectures as Travis was kind of sleepy but Ian tries to keep him awake and they also try to take down some notes and after an hour and a half the bell began to rang that signals the end of the class

"Okay class, that's the end of the lesson, make sure to read the history of our presidents there might be a surprise talk… Okay" Mrs. Haynt said

Everyone nodded and slowly they stand up pick up some things and left and also did Travis and Ian as they went on the hallway…

"That was tough!" Travis said

"Travis… You must put some effort on History… remember what happen last year… If weren't my sister you fail History" Ian said

"Yeah I know… Your sister has to portray a history member so that I will have a book report about it" Travis said "I'll try… You know I'm not good in listening History" he added

"That's why try little harder okay?" Ian said but their talk interrupted when they saw JC walking in the hallway following a girl. Ian and Travis stop for a while

JC followed Riela, the girl who fell her books because of what he did, so that he would apologize but luckily Riela stop by at her locker and quickly JC catch up with her.

"Hi!" JC said but Riela didn't respond as if he didn't notice him but JC didn't bother

"I know that I was the one that cause you to be late… and I want to say I'm sorry… Riela right?!... My name is JC I'm new here" JC said as he offers a handshake but instead of accepting it

"You don't have to apologize and besides I have to go" Riela said as she closes her locker and left JC.

Travis and Ian saw the encounter and they quickly rush to JC who is confused, "I never thought that you would meet Riela" Ian said

"Is she always like that?" JC said

"Well, she's the only girl in the school that has no friends" Travis said

"Really why is that?" JC said

"Well, that's a mystery since freshmen years… She's always like that… and because of it numerous rumors spread about her and the weird part is… It is unsolved" Ian said

"Really like what?" JC questioned

"Well she has this thing that she shouted for no reason… like crazy or something so that many will just pass her by or sometimes make fun of her" Ian added

"But now students just pass her because they know about her parents… Mr. and Mrs. Haynt" Travis said

"Oh I see" JC said as he look Riela walking far away

After a few moments JC, Travis and Ian walk away to meet up Michien in the canteen

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Riela was walking pass the 3 boys. But then a man, who she already knew "Hey Riela, … How are you?" he said

"Daddy!" Riela said, it was her father Mr. Ethan Haynt "What are you doing here?" he asked

"Nothing I was just looking at you… I hope you are okay?" Mr. Haynt said

"Don't worry I'm good and besides you don't have to worry… Is there any problem Dad" Riela said

"You already know what I will answer to you… It's almost time but still we haven't found them" Mr. Haynt said

"Don't worry dad I don't need them and besides it's more okay on my own so that I don't have to get along" Riela said

"Riela, you already know the process in this" Mr. Haynt said

Riela quickly reach in her pocket a grab a certain yellow stone and look at it "I know, but like I said I can't trust beside you and mom" she said

Mr. Haynt quickly place his hand on Riela's head "There's nothing you can do about it" he answered

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It was a long hard day as the final bell rang signaling the end of the first class. It was 3 pm as all the students went out on the school building and went home along is JC, Ian, Travis and also Michien, who is always with her brother after classes so that they can walk away home.

"Hey JC since your new to the group… You have to treat us" Travis said

"Treat us like what?" JC asked then Michien and Ian look at each other

"You have to treat us a milkshake since you already in the group and besides we want to get you know any better" Michien said

"Yeah… like how about that" Ian said… JC smiles at the three as he nodded they smiled in heaven

"Cool…" Travis said but before they walk another step an earthquake began to take place.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

An earthquake began to rumble as people try to run on an open field and some hide under the table like any other earthquake measures for safety but after 2 minutes the earthquake begins to a stop but an explosion occurs causing people to panic.

JC, Ian, Travis and Michien were in panic as they ran for their safety and also did the students as the teachers address to be inside the school premises.

"This is bad… An earthquake" Travis said

"Not just an earthquake… Explosions" Michien said

The students went to the gym and every teacher are there to check up on them including Gardania as she look if every student are in the gym and she counted then after a few minutes she reported to Mr. Haynt.

"All students are here sir" Ms. Gardania said

"Okay I see" Mr. Haynt said

JC was looking around and he notice that not all students are in the gym which makes him wonder and the 3 notice what he's trying to point at.

"Is there anything wrong?" Michien said

"Riela?" JC said as the 3 was confused

"Riela? What about her?" Travis asked

"She's not here" JC answered… Also the 3 look at the vicinity of the gym and they didn't see her.

"Your right… where is she?" Ian said as JC walk over to Gardania and Mr. Haynt

"Ms. Gardania… Riela is not here?" JC said, the two was shock

"Ummm… Don't worry she's with my wife" Mr. Haynt said

"Yeah… don't worry she's fine… Maybe after a few hours you can go home after the police go signal" Gardania said… JC was not satisfied but he has no choice "Okay… I have to go" JC said as he come back to Ian…

"So what was it?" Ian asked

"She's with Mrs. Haynt and they seems kind of worry about something" JC said

"What do you mean?" Michien questioned

"I don't know but there something wrong… Why I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen?" JC said

"I'm with you… Like something is about to happen" Travis second motion

But before any Further an explosion occur near the gym and everyone was in the state of panic including the four. Ian holds Michien tightly as Travis and JC was in shock.

"What was that?" Michien said

Mr. Haynt and Gardania look at the window and they saw a bunch of Diamond heads and a monster that looks like a bug with huge clippers that is now walking in the school premises.

"What are we going to do?" Gardania said

Mr. Haynt was thinking until… "Get the children outside and get them on the school buses" he ordered and Gardania agrees as she lead the children outside and there are some school buses with drivers and every children was in the bus except…

JC was left behind while Ian, Travis and Michien went on the last bus and they just figure that JC was missing when Gardania was checking if all the students are in the bus.

"Where's JC?" Michien asked

"He was just behind me when we went here" Travis said then Ian has a feeling that he didn't follow us

"Let's find him," Michien suggested

"What are you talking about? JC is a big boy he can handle it on his own" Ian said as he worries the safety of Michien

"Yeah but in this situation we can just leave him" Michien said

"I'm with her Ian… Besides JC has been good to us and in this scenario I don't think anyone will survive this" Travis agrees with Michien

Ian was hesitant at first but then he realize that if it was his sister was left behind then he will ran to find her "Okay but Michien you will have to stay here okay and no questions" Ian said

Michien was kind of angry but she has no other options but to stay put as Ian and Travis secretly escape the eyes of Gardania.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JC made a decision to be left behind as he went closer to the territory of the monster and some Diamond heads called Foot Gems, he hide behind the columns as he try to look what they are doing.

The Foot Gems are looking for something as they destroy some buildings and also scare some people as they look for something….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's right be afraid the darkness will soon conquer this earth once again…. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!" the monster said

JC was still hiding until a glow was found on the pocket as he reach to his pocket he saw the stone was glowing in red as it was the first time "What's happening?" and because of that the monster notice the glow and also JC.

"Pest… Get that boy", the monster said as the Foot Gems attack him but little aware that JC is trained in taekwondo and also kick boxing as he tries to knock down.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ian and Travis was running to look for JC until something has been glowing in their pockets and then…

"My blue stone… is glowing" Ian said as he also looks at the stone of Travis that is also glowing in green

"What's going on?" Travis said and begans to wonder

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Michien was left in the bus as Gardania is guarding them and also she reported that JC, Ian and Travis are left missing. Michien was worried about the three boys as she was not satisfied to be left alone but in a few moments something has glowed in her bag and it was a surprised that the stone was glowing in pink and it was a shock from her because it was the first time and Gardania quickly notice it.

"Could it be… she's the one of the chosen" Gardania said

"What's happening?" Michien said as she holds on the stone but not as far some Foot Gems are attacking the bus and everyone is in panic.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JC tries to fight as the Foot Gems attacking him but it was to many for him to take but before he was beaten out the red stone began to glow even more and as he kicked a foot gem it flew away and landed on some of the Foot Gems and to his surprise.

"Did I just… Okay" JC said but the monster was began to have a furious eye on him as he now tries to defeat him and JC was not sure if he will face him or not.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Travis and Ian was also in shock as also they were attack by the Foot Gems but as JC would do they also fight and they were in shock that they can also beat the Foot Gems and also the gems begins to glow even more.

"This is crazy but we must find JC" Ian said

"I agree with you…" Travis said as they finish the Foot Gems and after a few moments they were done leaving the two the winner of the battle. They rest a few moments and try to analyze what was happening.

"Okay I know I learned some Karate along the way but this is insane and also why is my gemstone glowing like if something is pushing me to fight" Ian said

"I know what you mean and my stone is still glowing like is telling me something… Hey your sister has a stone also" Travis said

"Yeah… but first we need to find JC" Ian said as Travis agrees and then they went off

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Michien was shock to see and everyone was in panic as the Foot Gems was trying to get in the bus but Gardania was the one to get them out.

"Go out!" Gardania said as she tries to get the Foot Gems out but the other exit of the bus was also the target and it was Michien who was brave enough to keep the door closed but the Foot Gems are persistent as they tried to open the door. The students are in so much panic and some of them cried but Michien kept them to stop as she shouted, "Okay… I know your scared but we have no choice but to help me stop them from entering do you understand" Michien said to the students then a few moments the students help her to shut the door.

The Foot Gems are outside of the bus trying to get in and try to scare or captured some of the students but they aren't aware that a girl was behind them and they were unaware.

"Hey Uglies" the girl said

Michien look at the window and she saw Riela who was standing at them. Gardania was shocked to see Riela and also notice that Michien was watching her but the gem that she was holding is glowing than ever.

Riela stands still as she was holding the attention of the Foot Gems and after a few moments she began to run so that they left the bus and followed her. She was fast until some Foot Gems surrounds her. Riela was not afraid and like JC, Ian, Travis and Michien her stone was also glowing and the difference is she already knows about it.

"It's about time you got here" Riela said as she prepares to battle

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Gardania quickly opens the door and helps the others students to go outside and went to more safety place but Michien was left making a confusing look as she look at the stone and quickly she was approach by it.

"Your Michien right?" Gardania asked

"Yes I am but what about Riela she's in a big trouble" Michien said and the stone began to glow even more and Gardania gave something to her a cell phone

"Miss Gardania… I have my cell phone and I'm sure my brother is okay" Michien said

"No… it's for you" Miss Gardania said as she gave the phone… It's like an Iphone 4 but the different is it has a pink casing and also a hole that shapes like the stone that continues glowing.

"I don't understand… why are you giving me this" Michien questioned and also the stone that holds onto her hands is still glowing

"I know you have questions but at this time the earth needs you… The pink stone has chosen you to be a bearer of it and also you have the courage to control the wind. Are you willing to accept what the stone has told you" Gardania said

Michien was shock to hear what Gardania had to say as she was remembering the past of the stone until the stones begins to glow even more. "I don't know what's happening but in this mere instances I have to accept it" Michien said as she gets the cell phone and ran off leaving Gardania behind.

"Evil has begun to rise but the chosen are now rising" Gardania said as silence is now in place.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Travis and Ian are running and tries to find JC until a man stops them and they were surprise to see their Gym class teacher Mr. Harold Yant blocking there way.

"Mr. Harold Yant" Ian said

"Hi there Ian and Travis…" Harold said… Travis figured that he was going to stop them in finding JC and he tries to reason it out

"Sir… I know you want us to get to safety but our friend is out of nowhere and we need to find him before those monsters tries to capture him" Travis said

"Sir… we promise we will come back after we find him" Ian said

Mr. Harold Yant smiles at the two as he also notice that both of the stones are glowing. He quickly approach the two and hand 2 cell phones and like what Gardania gave to Michien it was the same phone only the difference is that color. Ian's cell phone was blue while Travis' phone was green and the two was confused and then Mr. Harold Yant told something "You might need this"

"Sir… what's this" Ian said

"Something that you might need… Ian you're the keeper of the water while you Travis the keeper of the earth" Mr. Harold Yant said

And the two becomes more confused…

"I know you're confused but at this moment you have no other option… Go and find the person you are looking for and I know that he needs you" Mr. Harold Yant said

"Sir thank you" Ian said and soon they began to run to find JC leaving Mr. Yant alone with silence

"I never thought we can find them but I thing I do understand… Evil is always beaten" Mr. Harold said as he walks to find the others.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JC is now trying to dodge the kicks and punches of the monster. He tries to kick him but the monster was too powerful as he was kick and fell on the ground.

"There's no way you can stop me… Your just a mere human or in the old days just a caveman" the monster said

JC tries to stand up and he's not willing to give up but before the monster will attempt to fight him, the stone begins to glow once more and this time his cell phone glows also. The cell phone that he has was given from his father and it looks like just what Ian, Travis and Michien were also given.

"What's going on?" The monster said

Ian and Travis soon found JC and try to help him out and soon after Michien catch up on the 3 boys and Ian was shock to see her little sister.

"What are you doing here?" Ian asked her sister

"Sorry Big Brother but I have to… The bus was attack but don't worry everyone is safe and my pink stone is telling me something" Michien said as she show the stone that is glowing and everyone was shock as Ian, Travis and JC show Michien their stone

"What's happening? Is this even real?" Michien said

"We really don't know for sure," Travis said as Ian and JC look at the stones and also the cell phone

The monster was pissed because he was unnoticed by the 4 kids and then he yelled "Hey you forgot about me and that was not nice" he said

Michien, even though confused, fights back "Your not nice also" she said

"Why you!" the monster said as he ran to attack them but then JC pulls his stone and pointed at the monster releasing a beam and it was hit causing him fell on the ground.

Then JC's cell phone begins to glow as he was telling to shout something then after a few moments he separated a little to the three and he was into a morph as he put the red stone on the hole at the back bottom part of the cell phone and yelled

"ERA OF THE STONE… KEEPER OF THE FIRE… RELEASE" JC said, and his body was covered in red flash and a circle of fire surrounds him and he was now wearing a red suit and soon his head was covered in a helmet and after a few second he was transformed into a red ranger and position into battle.

Ian, Travis and Michien were shocked on what JC had transformed and also the monster was intimidated on what that boy turned into. "Who are you supposed to be? You are not that scary" the monster said

Ian was shocked to see on what JC had become but then he realized that he was also carry that stone and in a few seconds he also did the act and puts the stone on the hole at the back bottom of the cell phone and yelled

"ERA OF THE…KEEPER OF THE WATER…RELEASE" Ian said, and his body was covered in blue flash and a circle of water surrounds him and now wearing a blue suit and soon his head was covered in a helmet and after a few seconds he was transformed into a blue ranger and position into battle.

Travis was shocked as Ian also transformed on what JC did as also look at his stone that is glowing and pretty soon his cell phone that Mr. Yant had given to him begins to glow and as the first two did, He also did the act and put the green stone at the hole in the back bottom part of the cell phone and yelled.

"ERA OF THE STONE… KEEPER OF THE EARTH…RELEASE" Travis said, and his body was covered in green flash and a circle of leaves presenting the earth surrounds him and now wearing a green suit and soon his head covered in a helmet and in a few seconds he was transformed into a green ranger and position into battle.

Michien was amazed how the three boys transformed into and then like the boys did. The pink stone was glowing and soon her cell phone that Gardania gave her soon to be glowing and as the rest did, She also did the act and put the pink stone at the hole in the back bottom part of the cell phone and yelled.

"ERA OF THE STONES… KEEPER OF THE WIND… RELEASED" Michien said, and her body was covered in pink flash and a circle of pink wind surrounds her and now wearing a pink suit and soon her head was covered in a helmet and in a few seconds she was transformed into a pink ranger and position into battle.

The monster is now more intimidated as the 4 students transformed into Power Rangers. As they look onto their suits they were so amazed as they become Power Rangers.

"This is getting mysterious but confusing" Travis said

"Are you done yet? Foot Gems ATTACK!" the monster said… then the Foot Gems attack the 4 rangers

"I know it's confusing but let's show them what we are made of guys" JC said as he lead to attack some Foot Gems. He quickly uses her sword to slash every Foot Gem and also he uses a different kind of technique like the skills of karate and kickboxing and the result, an army of Foot Gems was destroyed

Ian has also joined the war as he use the sword and one by one the Foot Gems were destroyed and a group of them tried to outnumbered him but Ian uses another type of weapon he quickly shouted "WATER GUN!" even though it's like water shooting from the gun it is deadly water acid that turns into beam and the results the group of Foot Gems are now dissolve

Travis is now fighting and because of his martial arts skills but this time because of the power of the stones every kick and punch uses power and after that technique he uses some pile of leaves and turn it into blade and throws it at the Foot Gems and all of them are destroyed.

Michien was the last to attack and she uses her weapon which the wind ribbon and because she has a background of gymnastics and as she dances the ribbon the wind becomes stronger towards to the Foot Gems and in a few twirls they were destroyed.

After in a few minutes the army of Foot Gems is destroyed leaving the monster to face the 4 rangers.

"You aren't see the last of me… I will be back and this time Evil will win" the monster said and a smoke filled causing him to disappear.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

On the dark layer everyone was surprised including King Jackery "So the era of the stones survived the war held thousands years ago… That means the child of Princess Yelena still lives" he said

"But I though we destroyed her and the fairies" Minitor said

"True but we never tried to find that child and also how could it survived the war… and also the stones… the powers that kept from us thousands of years how it could survive of all we know it use all and it was shattered into thousands of pieces" Sorter explained as he look at the book of enchantments.

"My husband… what are we going to do… Our child?" Lady Katrina asked… King Jackery approaches her wife and touches her stomach "Don't worry my love… before our child will be born… The earth is ours for the taken" he said as they look on the plans to once to rule the earth and also destroy the human race.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After a few hours of battling the 4 rangers were tired as the power down and return to their human self. Everyone was in silence until Gardania approach them and smiled at them.

"Ms. Gardania… what are you doing here?" Travis said then Michien realized that she was the one who gave her the morpher.

"She's the one who gave me the cell phone in the first place" Michien said and the 3 boys was shocked the before things get more weirder as Mr. Harold Yan approach them and Ian and Travis realized that he was the one who gave the cell phones to them.

"Mr. Yant… what's going on?" Ian said as this day becomes weirder a voice was heard

"You will know the answer… and also the questions that is on your mind right now" Mr. Haynt said together with his wife… then JC realize that there daughter is Riela, which is missing throughout.

"Sir… Riela is" but before JC could continue Mrs. Haynt cut his doubt "Don't worry she's safe"

"But I saw her running through against those things" Michien said but another voice was heard "You mean Foot Gems" the yellow ranger said

JC, Ian, Travis and Michien was surprised to see the yellow ranger and also the voice of it was familiar and then she shouted "POWER DOWN" and she was returned into human and the 4 was surprised to see Riela, who is the yellow ranger.

And a total silence not knowing that another chapter of their lives is now about to open and the question is… Will they discover the truth about it or remain a mystery?

 **End of Episode 1**

 **Next episode: The rangers learn about the history behind the gems power and also something else.**

 **Hope you like it Read and Review thanks…**


	3. Episode 2: Gathering of the stones 2

**Episode 2: Gathering of the stones part 2**

" _ **In every destined person… Challenge must be face in order to know your real destiny"**_

2 weeks had passed after the incident. JC, Ian, Travis, Michien are still in the process of understanding what happen and also recovering their first battle. JC is still a new comer of the school and yet things are now getting weird as he discovered the destiny along with his new friends. Travis, who is a happy-go-lucky guy, is now facing the mystery of the stone that he had as long as he remembered. The siblings named Ian and Michien are also in shocked when it is revealed about their destiny and what makes matters most is that Ian is now worried about the safety of her sister because of the danger that lurks with it.

After the mysterious incident that had happen in the city and also in the school, JC had a hard time processing as he wakes up in bed and prepares himself in school. He quickly went to the kitchen to have some breakfast together with his family. JC's father is working as an inventor on a private company while his mother works as a publicist in a magazine. An only child JC is very lucky because the support that he needs are very well given.

JC's mother already cook breakfast while he's dad sat down and reading newspaper and soon JC joined them on the breakfast table

"Good Morning son", JC's mother said

"Morning mom, Morning Dad… what's for breakfast?" JC said, and then his mom served him breakfast, which is ham and egg with hash browns with a glass of milk

"Thanks mom" JC said as he started to eat breakfast and soon his dad quickly looks at his son.

"So… what time are you going home?" JC's dad asked

"Well I'm out at 3pm but Mr. Haynt wants to talk about me so that's why I may be late… say around 6pm" JC said and his parents were kind of hesitant.

"Why? Did something happen?" JC's mom questioned in a worry matter but JC assured on his parents that nothing bad happen although he can't say about what happen 2 weeks ago and up to now JC never told his parents about being a power ranger.

"Don't worry mom… Nothing happen… Mr. Haynt is tutoring about something… I have to research on some activities… I was assigned to look for new activities since I'm new here and also it's my opportunity to get comfortable in the school you know pressure and etc." JC said as he finished breakfast and soon stands up and prepares for school but before he left the house he asked something to his father.

"Hey Dad… can I ask you a question?" JC said

"Sure… What's the question?" JC's dad said

"Dad… How did you get me this cell phone? I mean you gave me this on my first day on school and I never saw this model in any cell phone brands" JC questioned as he holds the cell phone and to his surprised it was a morpher.

"Well that cell phone was given to me by Mrs. Haynt… After I sold all my blueprints and including that cell phone model… They gave me some extra cool things, you know since I work in that company more than 15 years and besides since you need some teenage stuff… you know… Mrs. Haynt said that it best for you" JC's dad said. JC was 3 years old when his dad work for that company and since he resigned last year for opportunity here in this city.

"Oh I see… Well see you guys before dinner" JC said but before he left his dad said something

"Tell Mr. Haynt and his wife that I said hello" JC's dad said

JC smiled at his parents and wave them goodbye and heads to the bus stop and waits the bus from the school.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

In the midst of the dark layer many of the Foot Gems are now in the training and because of the poor performance that they did in the first attack… They went on a fierce training. Minitor was the one training them and it was brutal.

Before the throne room there was another room but this time it was the weapons room and it was Sorter, who is responsible for the weapons and also to the monsters but because of the Power Rangers he has to work big time and together with the previous monster, named Licecut, they made weapons for the invasion on earth.

"Thousand years had passed and still there are hindrances in our way" Licecut said

"Will you please Shut Up! You failed King Jackery about this and now you have to fix it" Sorter said

"How should I know that those stones still live, for I know that it was destroyed a thousand years ago and besides we are not aware about this" Licecut said as he help Sorter to make some weapons.

Meanwhile in the throne room… Lady Katrina is sitting in her throne as she touches her belly that continuous to grow and also King Jackery watches her and also worries about his mistakes that had happen in the next thousand years.

Lady Katrina looks at her husband and worries about it "Are you in the midst of worry" she said but King Jackery disagrees on what his wife said

"No… after all the years that we suffered and also because of what happen to that incident I lost the throne and also I lost to a human that has no right on the throne… Now that the wait is over how can I lose this time" King Jackery said

"I know but promise me that you don't do something stupid… Promise me I already lose you once and I won't ever lose you again not we have a child" Lady Katrina said

King Jackery went closer and hugged his wife "No I won't… after we invade this world… We will live together with our child and soon we will get revenge to those people that defeat us" he said as he kisses his wife's forehead.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ian and Michien had already arrive at school as they entered the hallway and after they got some few things in their lockers, Michien says goodbye to her Ian because of her class that will start in 5 minutes but before she left her brother.

"Michien…remember we have to meet Mr. and Mrs. Haynt at 3pm to discuss what happen okay?" Ian said

"Okay Big brother… Are you sure that everything is okay because of what happen… I mean do you trust me" Michien said

"Michien… remember what I said I will try my best to trust you and also I know that we are capable in this situation and besides… We need to figure out about this in what we have to do" Ian said

Michien just smiled at his brother as she storms off to her next class and after a few minutes Travis accompany Ian.

"Hey dude… How are things?" Travis said

"You mean that incident and also the fact that the stone we had for the long time is actually our weapon and for the fact we are power rangers… Travis you don't know how many times I think about it and also why?" Ian said

"I understand what you feel but is Michien okay?" Travis said

"She's okay… She handling this situation like there is no situation" Ian said

"Are you worried because your sister also have been chosen to be a Power Ranger" Travis asked

"You know me about that situation and besides… I have to trust her and also I promise to my parents before they died I'll take care of her and besides I'm also a part of this meaning I can watch her" Ian said

"I'm with you… You know maybe we have to decline being a power ranger…I mean were only High School like we have to you know" Travis said but before he could finish Ian cuts in

"I know what you mean but maybe we really need to think over this… But at this moment we are late in our Spanish class" Ian said

"Oh yeah… Let's go" Travis said as they left the hallway and entered their Spanish Class

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JC is now on the school as he walk to the hallway he saw Riela getting some things in her locker. He was thinking to talk with her because of the incident but at the same time he knows that Riela is never going to talk to her in a social way because of her personality but he knows that he has no other option. JC quickly approach to Riela and soon they meet face to face.

"Hi Riela… Do you want to walk with me because I know we have both schedule on Art class today" JC said

But Riela declined the offer but instead of saying she walks away with him but JC was hesitant and cuts her in "Look I know that you are still mad about what I did to you and for the fact that we are on the same team… I want to be friends with you and also I'm sorry for what I've done" JC said but Riela had disagreed on what he said

"Look I know what you are trying to do and I appreciate that you are sorry but as far I am concerned we can't be friends and also even though we are in the same team doesn't mean we can be friends and will you excuse we have class so I will ask nicely as possible" Riela said since JC has no more reasons she let her leave and soon he was alone

"What's up with her? All I want is to be friends with her," JC said and after a few seconds he left for his class.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It's been 8 hours as the 5 went on their classes, the bell begins to ring signals the end of the school. Everyone rushes to the exit sign so that they could go home while others has sports practice but except for the 4 namely JC, Ian, Travis and Michien who are waiting in the teacher's lounge, it's not like they are in trouble or something but in this situation they need a big explanation on what happen 2 weeks ago.

All 4 of them are sitting in 4 chairs while waiting for Ms. Gardania to come. Travis started a conversation to pass the time of waiting.

"Guys… I know it's kind of weird but what if Mr. Haynt is wrong about us… I mean we don't know about fighting evil monsters and also were teenagers how we supposed to defend the earth?" Travis explained his perception about this situation.

"I know what you mean but it's kind of weird to think about it… Us meaning to save the world and we can't even survive our daily teenage problems" Michien said

"Yeah and especially to you JC" Ian said and JC was shock to hear then he explained to him "I mean your new here and you know the pressure of being a new kid in school like me and Travis and also Michien did when we are new here… Are you sure if you decide on this situation can you handle this pressure?" Ian said

JC was quiets in a few seconds as he analyze what Ian said to him and he smiled as his new friends "You know your right about pressure like being a new kid in school and starting another chapter here in city and also in this school but then I realized that maybe destiny had brought me here and no matter what happens I still have to face it and also I bet you also do the same" JC explained

The 3 is now quiet then Ian finally breaks the silence "Destiny… I don't know either but as long as this is right then it is right" Ian said Travis and Michien smiles but it was interrupted when Gardania finally came out "Hey guys… So are you ready to come with me" she said

The 4 stand up and nodded and after a few moments they exited the school premises and they went on Gardania's car and soon they drove off and went to their destination.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After 10 minutes JC, Ian, Travis and Michien together with Gardania have arrived in their location and which is an old warehouse that is kind of abandoned but still can be used. As the 4 steps out of the car they were kind of curious on what they are doing here.

"Okay this is a warehouse… What are we doing here?" Ian said

"Yeah Ms. Gardania is abandoned and also kinda weird" Michien said

"Don't worry guys… I'm not doing something bad… Let's go Mr. Haynt is waiting for us" Ms. Gardania said as she leads the way while the 4 followed her.

The warehouse is abandoned and also looks like it's not been used in decades as the 4 look at the area tension and nerves sets in as Travis tries to convince the others not to continue.

"Maybe we should talk here instead Ms. Gardania I mean were not that busy… Right guys" Travis said but Ms. Gardania gives them assurance

"Don't worry guys… We are pretty sure that we won't do anything to harm you" Ms. Gardania

The 4 nodded as they complete trust her and soon they went to the entrance that is lock and after a few moments Gardania took a card from her card and as she looks a switch and after that a scanner shown on to their eyes. Gardania quickly swipe her card and put her hand on the scanner to identify her fingerprints.

The 4 were shocked as the doors opens and soon Gardania enters the warehouse and soon the 4 entered the warehouse and it was a shocker to them as they figured that the outside exterior of the warehouse was just a cover up and it was different inside.

"This is our Command Center and before Mr. Haynt will talk to you guys… I will take you on the tour" Gardania said

JC was surprised as he saw people that are walking, Ian on the other hand was amazed on the structure, and Michien is looking at the scientist who is developing on the weapons. Travis approach Ms. Gardania and asked about something.

"Why do you keep this building to other people" Travis said

"Simple… it's because top secrete and besides the only thing that who knows that this building existed is the government and also the people around and working here… They are all signed a contract that no one must know about this especially their love ones or else they have to quit their job and erase their memory" Ms. Gardania said

"But Ms. Gardania are you certain about this" Michien said

Ms. Gardania smiles at them, as they were amaze on the interior look of the warehouse as she begins to lead the others for the tour. As the walk further they saw all kinds of scientist work and also the rooms as they look at the rooms like:

Gardania explained that this is the scientist center were some of the researchers and inventors make or design some of the weapons and also to know the weakness in each of a monster they tackle.

"This is the medical room… Well as we know that we want your health to be the fullest and that's why here the doctors and nurses will surely take care of you and because the power of your stones we are assure that if something happen is not that serious" Gardania said

The medical room was big with beds and all the medical equipment. Inside they some nurses and doctors that are busy consulting some of the workers.

"Are those doctors and nurses are like confidential about this?" Ian said

"Yes… but they also work in other hospitals but they are also holds a confidential work about this organization" Gardania answered

Then after a few more steps they passed another room, which is the training room, and they were surprised to see Mr. Harold Yant, who also know about this situation.

The training room consist Archery, Battle ground and a shooting range… It has also some training stimulation. You can see also the weapons and some training equipment that they never seen before.

As they exited the training room… They saw a familiar face and it was Harold Yant their P.E teacher. Gardania quickly went to him and kiss him on the cheek and Harold smiles at her.

"Just giving them a tour" Gardania said to him

"Hey guys… How's the tour?" Harold Yant asked

"Sir Harold… You mean to say you know about this" Travis said

"Yes and I'm also the trainer here" Harold answered

"Harold already knows about this place and for your information he's the one who trained Riela and also he's the one who helps Mr. and Mrs. Haynt build this place" Gardania said as Harold kisses her forehead and Ian was surprise because in the school never they talked about their relationship.

"I never know that you are an item" JC said

"Well we try to keep it light and besides it's not about us" Harold said

"How long are you been together?" Ian said

"Let's just say we meet in a not so unique encounter" Gardania said as she holds his hands and interwined then which makes Harold blushed

"Sir Harold are you blushing?" Travis said teasing the P.E teacher

"This is why we make things in low" Harold said as he smiles at Gardania

"Well… since you are here join us… Since you are part of the meeting also" Gardania said

"Very well… Lead the way my lady" Harold said as he joined the rest of the tour

The Dance Room were Gardania explained that this is you can dance since this can be passed the time. Ian was curious what the dance floor and then he realized that maybe some of the workers can dance here.

"Dance room… cool I really need this for the coming Dance contest in the school?" Michien said

"You dance?" JC said to Michien

"Yup and I love it but my brother can't dance… he has 2 left feet" Michien said but Ian contradicted it "Am not… I do not have 2 left feet… is just I have no time for that"

Michien just smirked "Yes… you don't have time" sarcastically said

After that they continue with the tour

The music was awesome that includes all the instruments. Ian was amazed when he saw the piano while Michien was happy to see all kinds of guitar and violin. Travis looks at the CD of the entire artist from past to the present.

"Wow… all the songs and artist are almost complete and you can remix it… Cool" Travis said because of the remixing equipment

"Well Mr. Haynt anticpated the chosen rangers will be teenagers like Riela… that's why he made sure that you can still do things at your age while fighting some bad monsters" Harold said

JC notice a picture frame that is hanging in the room, a picture of a girl that is smiling at a small piano toy. "Ms. Gardania who's the girl in this picture" JC said as the others look at the picture also.

"That's Riela when she was 8 years old, she plays the piano and up until now she does… Do you guys ever see or hear play" Harold said and the 4 went quiet

"To be honest… We are not really close to Mr. and Mrs. Haynt daughter, she has been a loner in a school" Ian said

"She's always on her own… but as I recall she wasn't like that" Travis said

"What do you mean?" JC said

"Well… She's always accommodating to the students. I remember Riela was the one who leads in some of the school activities but now…" Michien said

"What happened?" JC said

"Things get out of hand but Mr. and Mrs. Haynt believe that someday she will be okay… I think that also since we know Riela as a little" Harold said and Gardania nodded but before this conversation continue a call from the cell phone rings and he answered it and after a few minutes…

"Mr. and Mrs. Haynt is now in the Conference room… we better go there" Harold said

"Okay… Let's go" Gardania said as she and Harold leads the way and the 4 followed.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Riela was in her car and she went to a flower shop to pick some flowers and soon she drove 2 miles and went to her destination which is a cemetery and as she goes down in her car and as she walks to the tombs holding a bouquet of white flower and soon reach the tomb that she looks for and laid the flowers of the tomb and she was quiet in a few moments until it breaks.

"It's been 2 years… Since you left me alone" Riela said as silence surrounds the area once again

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

All of them arrived at the conference room as the 4 sat on the chairs waiting for Mr. Haynt and also Mrs. Haynt to come and soon they arrived at the room.

"Hi guys… I'm happy that you come and I know that you have lots of questions to be ask but before that we want to ask on how did you get those stones" Mrs. Haynt said and also went to the point on how did they get the stone and the one who answers it is JC.

"This stone was passed to me by my father. He told me that it was handed down for generations and also according to him. My great grandfather was the one who found it. My great grandfather was a stone collector and one day he found the red stone in the woods and after that it became his price possession and passed it on his son and also to his son which is my grandfather and so on until my dad handed on me. My dad said that this stone is lucky because many of the situations it saves my father's life like when he almost died on a gunshot wound. I never thought that this will be the luck that he wants to know about it" JC said

Then Travis told also the story on how he got the green stone "I was 10 when my father gave me this stone. He said that it was from my mother when she died he promise my dad to give this to me. I don't really know what happened on how did my mother get this stone but this is all the memory that my mom gave me and this is my proof that I will always remember her in my heart" he said

Ian was the one who told the story on how he and her sister get the stone "Our Uncle was the one who gave the stones to us. He said that it was from our parents before the accident our dad was the one who told us about the stones, he said it was their price possession and when we grow up we will understand what they mean" he said then Michien added something.

"Our Uncle said to us that this stone was also passed on generations. The blue stone said it was found on a lake while the pink stone found on the forest when a wind storm occurs and the weird part that my parents found it and try to research it on what is about and how it made up but they never knew because they have an accident that cause them their lives" Michien said as Ian pats her head to cheer her up and it was effective.

"I understand and we know what happened 2 weeks ago was unexpected and also it cause you a lot of question but I think it's time to reveal what all of this about" Mrs. Haynt said as she look at Gardania.

Gardania looks at Mrs. Haynt and it was a signal as she raises her hand "Unleash my true form" she said and in a mere seconds her appearance change as she was transformed into a fairy but with no wings.

Everyone was in shock including JC, Ian, Travis and Michien.

"Ms. Gardania… you're a fairy?" Ian said

"Yes I am but not a real fairy" Gardania said

"What you mean?" Travis questioned

"I'm part human and also part fairy… I'm they called Samain… A group of fairies that have human genes and it mean we cannot fly but we have magic powers" Gardania said

"Okay this is getting weirder and weirder" Michien said

"I'm the guardian of all the stones that you have" Gardania said

"If you are the guardian then how come we have the stones and you don't" JC said

"Because of the war that happened 100,000 years ago" Gardania said

"A war… wait I know I'm weak at History but we never studied about fairies nor wars that includes them" Travis said

"That's because it was erase in our history" Mrs. Haynt and then Mr. Haynt turn on the screen to make them understand on what Gardania had been trying to tell.

"20 years ago me and my wife are researching the fiction world of fairies and how did existed in a mythical history but as we try to uncover the mystery, we found out the old drawings in a cave in the deep amazons forest and as we investigate it we found out that caveman and fairies live in harmony and also they were the once who try to conserve the planet earth." Mr. Haynt said

"Wait fairies and caveman… You mean to say that fairies and caveman live together but how come it's not in our history" JC said

"Because of the betrayal of a fairy named Jackery" Gardania said

"Jackery?!" Ian said

"Now named King Jackery, the son of Hermes and Fayal and also the brother of Tynalia. The fairies and the caveman live in peace and harmony as we provide them food by spreading and keeping the foods available to them and also the caveman will help us invent weapons. We have a rule in this agreement and that is never a fairy fall in love with a caveman or else it is a curse but I was an exception to that rule because I was made by a blood of a human and a blood of a fairy combined and with a magic and I was born" Gardania said

"But why did they do that?" Travis said

"In order for me to guard the stones that the fairies and caveman made by magic and also the elements of fire, water, earth, wind, and thunder and Lightning this stones were made in order to control the elements and because of the power they decided to put in charge but in that time I was still a child" Gardania said

"But if that's true why are we holding the stones if you are chosen to be a guardian… I don't understand" Michien said in confusion

"Because of the war that happen 100,000 years ago and the stones supposed to be gone because there are the ones that save fairy and caveman for complete extinction but it ended up the fairies, who perish along with it" Gardania said

"You mean Fairies are no longer existed" JC said

"Yes but because of Gardania we believe that maybe some fairies survive the war and also it's still a mystery on how the stones survive the battle but after years of research we found out that because of the elements like fire, water, air and earth they preserve it until someone will pick it and now it's in your hands" Mr. Haynt said

"Mr. Haynt how did Riela get the yellow stone… Did you find it and passed it onto her?" Ian said but before he could answer the question someone opens the door and it was Riela and she quickly answers it.

"Because when my parents found me… I also have the yellow stone along with it and also I am the keeper of thunder and lightning" Riela said

"Riela! Did you just come here" Mrs. Haynt said

"Yes… I just drop by and I see you are talking to them" Riela as she seated right next to JC but she has no intentions on talking to them and Mr. Haynt continue with the revelations.

"Riela is not our real daughter… We found her in the forest along with the yellow stone and as she turned 10 we gave her the stone and also the truth about her past. That's why we know the mystery of the stones and also the history behind it but we don't know the real reason and also the war that occurs. But we know that it will soon be another war" Mr. Haynt said

"War… you mean to say that history will repeat itself" Travis said

"Yes because evil has woken up and by the name of King Jackery together with his wife Lady Katrina" Harold said

"King Jackery and Lady Katrina" JC said

"They used to be fairies but because of the power that he wants on his own he exchange his fairy powers to evil powers and also he has the black stone" Gardania said

"The black stone has the power of Darkness of the underground but because of the war it was destroyed but we were surprised it survived the war just like the other stones" Harold said

Mr. Haynt look at the 4 who are trying to understand their situation and after a few more sessions he reveal on what are their mission "I know that this is so much to ask but destiny has already played apart from this and it chooses you to become Power Rangers"

"The stones are the reasons caveman and now as people existed in this world and because evil is now lurking to destroy human kind once again… We need you to be apart from this" Mrs. Haynt said

"But were just kids I mean we don't know the basic of fighting and are you sure that you can trust us about this" Travis said

"The stones chose you for a reason and also I believe it's your destiny to fight the evil and besides we believe in your strengths" Gardania said

"Don't worry we will help you, train you and assist in every way we can… The earth is now depending on your safety and I hope you will understand" Harold said

Ian, Travis and Michien are having seconds thoughts about this because they believe that it's not right to having this kind of responsibility and also how can a teenager like them handle this kind of situation. Before they said something about their decision Riela finally speaks about her decision.

"I know what are you thinking and believe me I did the same and also when my parents knew about it they were afraid that they might lose me in this situation but then I realize that maybe this is my destiny" Riela said

"Destiny, what you mean?" Ian said then Mrs. Haynt answered that question

"When we found out that Riela was also the chosen along with you guys… We are afraid that we might lose her… that's why we try to give the stone to the other people that skilled in this mission but none of them works with the stone" Mrs. Haynt answered

"That's when we realize that we have to agree as much as we can and also we try our best to be brave with her and I know that your parents will be worried when they found out that their son or daughter is going to a battle that's why if you accept this offer you must also realize the danger that lurks with it" Mr. Haynt said

"The stones chose you for a reason… We don't know yet that reason but as far as I'm concerned" Riela said

The conference room became quiet as they think about what they need to think and believe on what they need to do and finally JC stood up and made his decision.

"My father once said to me if you are chosen then you are lucky although danger has a tag on it and if this is my destiny then I have to accept it. The stone chose me and if that's the case I have to accept it and also the world is in danger and it's our duty to save it from any evil… I accept" JC said

Ian also realize something on what JC said, "I accept the offer also sir I know this will be difficult but I know we have to do something" he said

Travis had also decided "I'm in also because this is the fight that I want and we won't lose" he said

Michien also decided "I accept my destiny even danger has written all over it but I won't give up I'll fight until my very end" she said

Everyone decided to accept the destiny and Gardania was happy about it as Harold hand over a folder to the 4. "Okay guys this your ID to the warehouse and also your card… Also like we did earlier the cell phones that we gave you are also your morphers and communicators and in case that you need some assistance… After school I can train you some basic martial arts and also self-defense"

"By the way… JC I'm happy to say that your father design those morphers and also some weapons are design by your father" Mrs. Haynt said

"Yeah I know… I'm proud of him" JC said

"Then it settled… Power Rangers: Era of the Stones" Mr. Haynt said

JC, Ian, Travis, Riela and Michien decided on their quest and that is destroy the evil.

As they become Power Rangers…

 **End of Episode 2**

 **Next Episode 3: Stand up and be the Leader: JC tries to be a leader of the group but struggles. Meanwhile King Jackery is back and this time is business**

 **Hope you like it**

 **Please read and review**

 **Love Lotz**

 **alcdolera**


	4. Episode 3: Stand up and be a Leader

_Episode 3: Stand up and be a Leader_

" _ **There are 2 roles in this life… Are you a leader that leads everyone or a follower that follows the leader and tries to be loyal?"**_

After JC, Ian, Travis, and Michien had accept the offer, along with Riela, they started training every after school and even on Saturdays and that means they have to sacrifice some of their time but they don't mind because, they are allowed to have some time on themselves and also on Sundays they are free to spend their day with their families.

It was on a Saturday when they started on training with Harold, they were taught different kinds of martial arts. JC is enhancing taekwondo, Ian and Michien on Karate and Travis on Judo. Harold taught them the basic up to the modern take on their special abilities.

After 4 hours of intensive training, they decided to end the training and rest for a while in the recreation room

Travis is sitting on the couch and played some video games while Ian is reading some book and Michien is texting. Everyone was in his or her zone until.

"Where's JC?" Michien said as she look at the two boys

"I don't know… after the training he went to the canteen to have something to drink" Ian said to her sister

"Yeah… that new kid is always exploring the base since we got here" Travis said

"I don't blame him… This place is amazing" Michien said as she sat next to Travis "The training was hard… I can't imagine myself," she added

"Your right about that, Harold is one tough trainer… but I like it though" Ian said

"Really?!" Michien said as she seat right next to her brother

"Yeah well… It makes me push myself harder and besides it makes me body healthy and buffed" Ian said

"Your brother is right…" Travis agrees with Ian

"Okay… Boys" Michien said as she disagrees with the boys and continued her texting

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JC wonders in the base as he tries to see all the facilities that he wants to see. He looks the rooms and amazed himself and after a few hours of wondering he went to a room. It was a shooting range room but unlike any other shooting rangers this room had already combined the gun shoot and the bow and arrow shooting range and as he entered the room, a girl was targeting some arrow shots.

The girl was focused and never noticed that someone is watching her, she hit every target and after 10 consecutive shots she finally stopped and turned around and saw JC. She quickly arranges her things but JC quickly approach her but it doesn't stop her for doing her things.

"That was a great shot" JC said as he tries to start a conversation with her and that is Riela

"Thanks" Riela said as she continues to check her stuff and didn't even look at JC

"So… How long did you archer? I mean since you already trained for this" JC asked Riela but she didn't response.

"Okay…Since we are a team… we kind of wondering if you have any problems regarding on us" JC said

"No…I have no problems with you since I have no control on this situation" Riela said as she finish packing and tries to leave JC but he stopped her.

"Wait… Are you angry at us?" JC said

Riela quickly stopped but does not turn around on JC "Look I have no time for this but I will say this to you and might as well you can tell the others. First, we are only hanging out because of this mission. Second, we are teammates… you're the leader and we are your crew but it doesn't mean we are friends. Third, we can talk about this mission and I promise to you guys that I will cooperate as much as I can but that's it nothing more and nothing less. Fourth, pretend that I'm invisible when we are at school I prefer to be alone and a loner at all cost. And Fifth, if I had to deal with your personality and also with others might as well deal with my personality and that is being a loner… Got it" Riela said to JC as she left the shooting range leaving him alone

JC was clueless as Gadarnia walks in the room and she notice that Riela already left the room.

"Sorry about that" she said

"I don't understand why is she so…" but before JC finish his sentence

"Like that" Gardania finish JC's sentence

"Yes… Is she always like that" JC said

"Don't worry once you get to know her… She's very nice person… She needs time… I hope you understand" Gardania said

"I know what you mean but is she always like that to other people" JC said

"Don't worry you will understand… Let just say she's not use in teamwork and the whole friendship thing when she knows that once this is over its back for normal" Gardania said

"Is that what she believes on us?" JC said

"Well… let's see but I hope not" Gardania said "Let's go Harold is waiting for you for another training" she added

JC just nodded and head towards the training room for another training.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

In the dark side Lady Katrina was looking at the new soldiers that Minitor had trained.

"Are they capable now" Lady Katrina said

"Yes my lady… They have been trained well and so far… They progress is a success " Minitor said

"Good… when will they attack the world" Lady Katrina said

"King Jackery is now talking to our monster as soon as they finish they will attack and this time we will never loose like the last time… We underestimate our plan thinking no one will defeat them but, we didn't except that we have a problem" Minitor said

"I know… I thought along the destruction and the extinction of fairies the stones are also included but we were wrong… But at least we have the black stone to help us… We never thought that those stones will be existed again but as we saw and now being used by those kids and kick us in our rear." Lady Katrina said

"My Lady… We will defeat them… They are just kids… 5 of them won't stand against our army and besides the last encounter was a slap to us but this time we won't lose" Minitor said

"I will see to exist… Do not fail me and my husband" Lady Katrina said

"Yes we won't fail you" Minitor said

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

3 weeks since they accept their destiny as Power Rangers, they adjusted really after classes they went to the secrete base to hang out and train. Michien had just finish her Geometry class and went to her locker to get some of her things when Travis walk by.

"Hey Michien…" Travis said

"Hey Travis… Is Ian with you?" Michien asked

"No… He's with JC… How about you… Getting ready for the next class?" Travis answered

"Actually… my professor got sick that's why I have a extra 1 hour break… I was going to the cafeteria to have some early grub… wanna join?" Michien said

"Of course… Anything for you sweetie" Travis said as he teases Michien

"Hahaha… You always make me smile… " Michien said to him as they went to the cafeteria. They quickly found a table

"Do you want anything?" Travis said to Michien

"I'm good… I'm just going to take some time to process again… I never told about my brother about it"

"About what?"

"You know being a power ranger… as much I admit… I'm afraid"

"Afraid of what?"

"This responsibility that we have… Saving the world and being a teenager"

"Hey I know these past couples of weeks have been a shock for all of us… Now we have our powers to protect the earth and now the fact that we have secrete… That's a lot to contain" Travis said "But you know we have to stay positive about it… Remember what Mr. Haynt said… There is a reason about it… And besides… Ian is there… JC is there and also me… And maybe Riela will help… She said that to us… There is nothing to be afraid"

"I know and you're right… " Michien excited

"Hey there sweetie… Don't get to excited remember our lives is on the line" Travis said

"Yeah but I have to say… This mission is the only thing that my big brother can't control" Michien said

"Speaking of your big brother… I never seen Ian so cool about it" Travis said as he help Michien in her bags

"Well, we talk about it… He promise me to not worry about it… and besides I worry about him also" Michien said

"Really you worry about him" Travis said

"Well of course… silly… he's my brother… I'm also worry he's not that type of guy that… you know strong" Michien said

"Hey… Ian maybe a weakling but when it comes to you… He will push mountains for you and also he loves you" Travis said

"I know… Hey Travis thank you" Michien said

"For what?!" Travis said as they sat down to their tables

"Well for once… you accompany to the cafeteria and also to you know being there for my brother as a friend… Since we were children you're always there for him and also for me" Michien said

"Well… were friends aren't we… Want you want to eat… My treat" Travis said

"Well since it is your treat and also you convince me… I would love some chicken salad and also a muffin with orange juice" Michien said

"Alright then… Coming up" Travis said as he stood up and went to the café.

Michien smiled at her dear friend "Yeah… thank you" she said as she waits for her food

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ian and JC were at gym as they are doing some hoops practice under Harold… While Harold is teaching some students about the proper throw. Some students are in the bench waiting for their turn that includes Ian and JC.

"And to think after this we have another intensive training under Harold" JC said

"Well… think of it as a warm up" Ian said as they watch the other students doing some hoops practice but out of nowhere JC ask a question

"Do you think I can be a leader?"

"Well, given the situation… Yes"

JC gives him a weird look, Ian smiles "Okay… we known you for months but as I look at it… Yes"

Just before any response, their cellphone rings signaling trouble… Ian quickly went to Harold.

"Coach… Can JC and I excuse ourselves" Ian told Harold pointing the cellphone, which he gets and nods

JC quickly exited the gym and Ian follows him and gets their phone to check their message…

"There is trouble near the park of the east in the city." Ian said

"The others are on the way… Let's go"

JC and Ian quickly headed their way to the location

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The rangers quickly arrive at the scene, and they saw people running in different direction while the Foot Gems are attacking them. "That's it… Run for your lives… This world will be ours in favor of King Jackery" a familiar voice said and to their surprise it was the monster that attacked the school months ago.

"Stop!" JC said and the monster quickly caught the attention

"Oh it's you… Well… well… this time I am prepared… Foot Gems attack!" Licecut ordered the foot gems to attack them

The rangers quickly morph and counter attack them. JC quickly uses saber to slash some Foot Gems and the rest follow him. Ian quickly destroys some of them and gets his blaster to blast some of them.

Travis quickly defeats some Foot Gems along with Riela and Michien.

Licecut quickly approaches JC and attacks him "Red Ranger… Let's battle"

"Bring it on" JC said and uses his saber to dodge its attacks

The 4 rangers were attacking the Foot Gems while its head on head between Licecut and JC. They continue to hit each other, sometimes it misses JC and hits Licecut but it's the other way around until.

"It's that all you got?" JC said

"Don't underestimate me ranger… I may have some power that can blow some ego to you" Licecut said as he unleashes some power. With use of his hand sword he produces a boulder, a ton of them, and swings it using his hand sword "Rock Throw!"

"What the…" before JC could react he was hit and the others notice it

"JC!" Michien said… As Travis and Ian notice also and the last that notice it was Riela, who quickly finishes some Foot Gems

JC quickly falls to the ground, Ian, Travis and Michien help him out but they were hit also by the Rock Throw and falls also to the ground.

"I can't believe his strong" Ian said struggling to get up

"Hahahaha" Licecut said "It's the end of you rangers" but before he could attack again Riela came to the rescue and quickly uses her blaster and hits Licecut

"That's not fair" Licecut said but Riela didn't listen to him… She quickly gets her stone and put on her morpher "ThunderNoise" she shouted and quickly releases a thunder sound that causes Licecut boulders against him…

"This is not over rangers" Licecut said and disappear

The other rangers quickly look at Riela

"Let's go… Your wounds need to be healed" Riela said without helping them

Ian quickly demorph and also the others and help her sister get up

"Thanks Big Brother" Michien said

"Boy… that was brutal" Travis said but it was JC was quiet thinking about what happened…

" _Maybe I am not cut on this"_ JC said on his mind

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

In the Dark Underground, King Jackery was not happy with the result of the battle that Licecut with the rangers "HOW DARE YOU… SHOW YOUR FACE!"

"I'm sorry King Jackery… I was off guard" kneeling to King Jackery

"I told you… to destroy those rangers… not escape them"

"Forgive me my king, I underestimate them… Promise if I battle them again… I will destroy them"

"You better… or else" King Jackery said and after that Licecut vanishes leaving Minitor and Sorter

"King Jackery… If that monster fails… I will be the one… who will destroy the rangers" Sorter said

"Don't underestimate my monster Sorter… After this battle, I'm sure that you are no longer needed" Minitor said

King Jackery was angry but softens as she looks at her wife pregnant "My Lady Katrina… soon you will bear my son… And once the earth is ours for the taken… our son will rule this planet"

"It better be" Lady Katrina said touching her belly "The future king of this world will rule… Just like it supposed to be"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back at the medical bay on the Rangers base… The 5 rangers are examined and some of them treated their wounds. Mr. Haynt looks at them worried "If you think that you are beaten then don't be… Its your first mission…" he explained

"But professor… we lost" Ian said as nurses treats his wound

"Licecut was tough and also that power… " Travis said

"We need to train alright… Big time" Michien said

JC was deep in thought, he recalls the last battle with Licecut, Riela notices it and approaches the red ranger "You need to train more… Since you are our leader better be one" she said and leaves the medic bay. Mr. Haynt looks at JC "Please don't be discourage on what Riela has to say".

JC looks at Mr. Haynt "Actually… She's right… What leader will I be... This is all new to me"

"JC, please don't think about that" Michien said

"Yeah… we believe in you" Ian said and Travis nodded the idea of it

"I think you should all take a rest… I'll drive you home" Mr. Haynt said

"Thank you… Mr. Haynt" all 3 agreed

JC smiles and nodded but deep inside doubts are consuming him

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Riela went home early and Mrs. Haynt greeted her daughter. "How are you dear?" she said

"It wasn't exactly lost but at least we survive" Riela said and went to the kitchen to get some juice and her mother join her

"Riela… I know its hard for you… but please help them"

"Mother, they agree on this… they could give up you know"

"But you know that the gemstones chose them not the other way around… You also forgetting that gemstone that you have chose you"

"Ever since I was a kid… I trained for this… I knew this day would come"

"Yes I know… but please be patient with them especially JC"

"That's the weird part… How come he's the leader? He's a newbie"

"Riela… you know why?"

"I'm not going there mother"

Mrs. Haynt look at her daughter and smiles "Riela… just trust them and be friends with them"

"Mom you know…" Riela said while looking at the glass but Mrs. Haynt smiles at her daughter

"I know… but just get along with them" Mrs. Haynt said and left Riela alone in the kitchen

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

JC was in his room doing homework but after what happened earlier and also on what Riela said to him, can't seem to finish until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" as the door opens her father enters and sat on the edge of the bed

"Your mother said that you were quiet at dinner… and she figures something is wrong?"

JC look at his father and smiles at him "Sorry… School work…."

His father smiled at him and took a deep breath "We know about what are you doing son"

JC was thinking for second figuring on what his father is trying to say but his father smiles at him and looks at the red gemstone "How was it… becoming a ranger"

The room went quiet after hearing his father said to him "You knew…"

"Did you think we are cool in afternoon class meeting and every Saturday training because you are chosen as a varsity in basketball… JC when we first arrive here… We know that Mr. Haynt will see you"

"But how… I mean?!" JC was shocked and at the same time many questions are now popping on his head

"I'm sorry about keeping you this a secrete"

"Does mother even know this"

"Yes, she knows and not happy about it"

JC's mother loves him and tries her best to protect him to the point of being to protective and that's why his dad tries to equal the overprotective.

"But… she knows and understands it but as your mother… always worried about you and also at this moment" JC figures on what his father is pointing out

"Dad…" but before JC could said something his father interrupts him

"10 years ago… I was working an engineer to Mr. Haynt's company back then…" JC's father tells a story

 _((Flashback))_

 _You are 7 years old and your mother went a conference… so I have no choice but to go work with you. I'm thankful that the company allows kids to join and also they have their own play center._

 _On that time I was working on a new phone and Mr. Haynt has specifics on it that's why he hired us although an engineer._

" _Mr. Haynt… is this right" JC's father said as he brought a phone to Mr. Haynt_

" _A little adjustments and its perfect… Great job… I have no doubts in hiring you" Mr. Haynt said_

" _Sir, its weird you hired me as an engineer and yet I'm making cellphones"_

" _Well… Oh yeah I heard that your son is here"_

" _Yes sir, I hope it's not a bother… My wife is in a conference and the babysitter is sick… So I have no choice to bring my son here"_

" _That's okay… I'm sure that your son is happy in the day care with the rest of the kids" Mr. Haynt said as we continue to do some adjustment in the cellphone_

 _Mrs. Haynt was carrying a small box as she entered the room "Hey honey"_

" _Hey honey… where's Riela?" Mr. Haynt asked and kissed his wife on the cheek_

" _Hello Mrs. Haynt" JC's father greets Mrs. Haynt_

" _Hello Mr. Landers" Mrs. Haynt greets back "Riela is in the day care… playing with some friends"_

" _Mam… I was just showing Mr. Haynt the new phone"_

" _With some minor adjustments… it is done" Mr. Haynt said the he notice the box that his wife carrying "Is that?"_

" _Yes… I brought here because for some reason…" but before Mrs. Haynt finish his explanation, a young boy and girl went inside and approach them…_

" _JC, what are you doing here?" His father said to him_

" _Riela, you are not supposed to be here" but before she could react the small box that Mrs. Haynt is holding began to glow and everyone notice it_

" _Honey…" Mrs. Haynt as the box begins to glow as she pointed to JC_

 _((End of Flashback))_

As JC's father finish the story "After that incident… Mr. and Mrs. Haynt talk and explain to your mother about your contribution… At first, we were shock and afraid but, as we understand the realization… We have no choice… The earth needs you"

"Is that the reason… why we move away?" JC asked his father

"I was reassigned by that time… Mr. Haynt said its best so that you can train and be a normal kid as much as possible… We don't know when evil is going to strike"

"Does… It mean"

"Your friends family now about this and Mr. Haynt talk to them but I suggest to let their family explain this to them"

"Dad… Am I ready for this... I mean, a leader" JC said

"JC… it's not me that I will answer that… Ever since that day… I trained you and also, your mother… Remember what we always said to you"

"Believe in yourself and a Leader must know his positive strength" JC stated

His approach him and gives a pat on his shoulder "Always remember that… Well its bedtime for you" JC's father said and leaves his room

After his father left the room, silence blankets him but looks at the red gem _"Believe in my positive strength"_ he thought

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It's been 3 days since their last encounter with Licecut… It was Saturday, Riela is walking to the training room to do some early training, wearing yellow sports bra that is covered with a loose white tank top and yellow shorts. As she entered the room, she saw JC doing some kickboxing wearing only red tank top and black shorts. Looking at his sweat determined that he's been here awhile.

Riela is looking at the red ranger until Gardania joins her, "He's been here early morning"… Gardania looks at the red ranger "He's determined to gain your trust Riela".

Riela looks at Gardania confused "My trust?"

"Yes… Ian, Travis and Michien trust him to be a leader… Because they believe in him but for you… he knows that proving his strength is the only way to gain your trust"

Riela looks back at JC, she can see the determination on his eyes, doing some kicks and also some moves "He doesn't have to do that"

"Well… the last battle that you encounter… he's not satisfied… that's why he trains hard" Gardania said as she walks out to the training room leaving Riela with JC.

JC finally notice Riela and looks at her "Riela… Good Morning…"

Riela looks at JC and approaches him "Just believe…"

"Huh?"

"Believe in what you do…" Riela said as she walks away to the training leaving JC confused

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After an intense training all 5 went to the control room, to talk with Mr. Haynt but instead the alarm went on signaling threat in the city.

"There is a interference near the downtown city" a woman responder said

"Visual" Mr. Haynt said

"Yes sir" the woman responder said and the monitored appeared on the visual the monster attacking the city

"Licecut strikes again" Travis said

"Yeah… with some friends" Michien said as the monitor also saw the Foot Gems attacking innocent people

"All right rangers… Are you ready?" Mr. Haynt said

JC step in and looks at his teammates "Yes sir" and everyone nodded

"Very well… Move out" Mr. Haynt said and the 5 rangers went off to the city

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

People running and screaming, music to Licecut ears and also some Foot Gems that are destroying some buildings and facilities "That's it weaklings… Run… Like there is no tomorrow… HAHAHAHAHA!"

Licecut uses his blade to cut some cars and explodes, causing people to panic more and run more.

But a familiar voice was heard

"STOP! RIGHT THERE!" JC shouted that causes Licecut and some Foot Gems stop on their doings…

"You again…" Licecut said as the rangers went face to face with him

JC, Ian, Travis, Riela and Michien facing Licecut and the Foot Gems. Looking at the ratio they are outnumbered but JC steps forward "We won't allow you to destroy our planet"

"So are you going to stop me?" Licecut said

Michien steps forward, holding her morpher and her pink stone "Yes… this time you will lose"

Riela steps forwards, holding her morpher and her yellow stone "Evil will never win"

Travis steps forward, holding his morpher and green stone "We just need to destroy you and also… meaning all of you"

Ian steps forward, holding his morpher and blue stone "We will stop you at all cost"

JC holding his morpher and red stone "Now… surrender or be destroyed"

Licecut is smirking at them "Yeah right… As if you can stop me"

JC smiles at him "We ask nicely" as he put the red stone on the hole at the back bottom part of the cell phone and it began to glow red "READY!"

The 4 quickly put their stone on the hole at the back bottom part of the cell phone and it began to glow into their respective colors "READY!"

"ERA OF THE STONE… UNLEASHED" all of them yelled and morphed into Power Rangers

The Foot Gems and Licecut saw the transformation of the 5 teenagers and began to sense dangers among them but try to put a strong face on them.

"Keeper of Fire… Red Ranger" JC said

"Keeper of Water… Blue Ranger" Ian said

"Keeper of Earth… Green Ranger" Travis said

"Keeper of Thunder and Lightning… Yellow Ranger" Riela said

"Keeper of the Wind… Pink Ranger" Michien said

"We are … Power Rangers: Era of Stones" all of them said

"ATTACK!" Licecut said and the Foot Gems begins to attack the rangers…

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back at the Base… Mr. and Mrs. Haynt along with Gardania and Harold are now looking at the screen, as the 5 teenagers are now rangers in their eyes.

"I've never thought this day will come" Mr. Haynt said

"We prepared for this… but its hard to imagine also" Mrs. Haynt said holding her husband's hand

"I have faith in them… Mr. and Mrs. Haynt… The stone chose them and I believe that they made the right choice" Gardania said

Harold puts his arm on Gardania and agrees on her

The room was silent watching the battle begins

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The rangers quickly charge the Foot Gems using their sabers… The hit the Foot Gems one by one…

Michien quickly jumps in and attack some Foot Gems, one by one using her saber, "How do you like that?", a group of Foot Gems tries to gang her up… "Oh yeah… try this" as she puts her pink stone in the saber "Whirlwind!" and within the saber produces a pink whirlwind and destroys them.

Riela slashes one by one the Foot Gems and puts her yellow stone in the saber "Lightning strike!" and produces Lightning making the Foot Gems electrocuted and destroyed.

Travis was having a great time destroying some Foot Gems and also puts his green stone in the saber and points in the ground "Earthquake!" and it causes a major hole falling Foot Gems with it.

Ian puts his blue stone in the saber "Ocean wave!" and the ground became the ocean drowning all the Foot Gems.

JC is now one on one with Licecut sword fighting… "I beat you one… I will surely beat you again" Licecut said but with one strike in the saber he falls down. "Well… Let's just see about that" JC said as he puts his red stone in the saber "I will not give up…Fire Wave!" he said and produces fire wave and hits Licecut causing him to collapse.

The others rejoined him… "Like I said… I will never give up," JC said

Licecut quickly stands up and uses his sword to cause some air slash but Riela quickly steps forward and quickly shouted "Thunder Wave!" causing booms of thunder blocking the air slash. Michien quickly runs and using her own version "Air slash!" as she slashes air causing Licecut a direct hit. Travis and Ian joins the battle slashing him a direct hit. Last was JC, pointing his sword on him "Fire Arrow!" and throws his sword directing to him…

With all of this attacks "I lost…" Licecut final words and he was destroyed.

The rangers are relieved that the battle is over. "Our first battle… We won!" Travis said

"Power Down!" Riela said as she demorphs and walks away from… The others, also demorph, tries to halt her.

"Riela wait!" Michien said and she did stop

"Umm… Thank you… Can we invite you in some drinks… I'm sure your father wouldn't mind" Michien invited

"The battle is over… right?" Riela said

"Yes… the battle is over" Ian said as he approaches his sister

"Then… I have nothing to do here," Riela said as she walks away from them

"Is she really serious about the loner thing" Travis said

JC is looking at Riela, walking away from them, "At least… she's our side… that's matter to us from now"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Back in the Dark Layer… King Jackery was not happy about the outcome of the invasion. Lady Katrina saw the anger within him as Minitor and Sorter kneeling before them.

"How could you let us down?!" King Jackery said and furious at them

"Forgive us… My king and my queen" Minitor said

"Give another chance… We will surely win this time," Sorter said

Lady Katrina stand up to her throne and approach King Jackery "My King… we under estimate our enemy… All these years, 5 stones are still protecting this planet… We need a new power to match up".

King Jackery looks at his wife and nodded her… "We have no choice" as he stands up and look at Minitor and Sorter. "I am going to the farther underground… I want you to take care of Lady Katrina and my unborn child and also I want to destroy those rangers as you can"

"Yes… My King" Minitor said

"We won't let you down" Sorter said

King Jackery looks at Lady Katrina "I will rule this world"

Lady Katrina nodded

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

It's been 1 week since the victory against Licecut… but the rangers are still happy on their first mission but they know that many more battles will come. They decided to do some more training.

JC was on his way to the training room. On his way, he saw Riela in the recreation room playing the piano. The song was sad and heartbreaking, making JC wonder what happened to her? The piano stop playing only to know that Riela notice him.

"Your early to train?" Riela said

"Yeah… I was… you know doing some morning kicks"

"I see…" Silence once again blankets the two rangers

"You know… when I was 8 years old, I met a girl that plays piano, she told me that one day if she learns a happy song… she will play it for me" JC breaks the silence

"A girl?"

"I hope that I can meet her again… She was happy and full of energy" JC said as he look at Riela "And maybe… she can play, a happy song, in the piano"

Riela stood up and walk past JC "You did great in the last battle… Maybe you can be our leader" walks away from him

JC looks at Riela and smiles at her, knowing that she understood on what he said to her.

After a few moments… JC went to the train room

 **END OF EPISODE 3**

 **NEXT ON EPISODE 4** **"Power Overcome"- Ian has to master Telekinesis but has troubles making him questions his contribution to the team.**

 _ **((AN: Wow! This chapter is hard to be honest… I have to retrace everything… Like I said I'm new to this original ranger series. I'm used to you know write stories about my favorite shipping characters or just continuation of an episode… Like in the previous stories or even in my previous here… I have to apologize in my grammar and punctuation… If I have time to edit… I'll edit it**_

 _ **This original series is based on my concept years ago… I'm always into fairies and also caveman… In every episode I did some research and also the characters are based from characters that I watch from Power Rangers and Super Sentai.**_

 _ **Hopefully by before this year-ends I will post Episode 4 and its Ian focus this time…))**_

 **That's all**

 **Please do READ AND REVIEW!**

 **LOVE LOTZ!**


End file.
